Happy Birthday, Honney
by Guhmio
Summary: Apres son combat contre Voldemort, Harry Potter ayant perdu toute sa magie, son corps se met en sommeil. Il ressent et entend cependant. Et il se met à attendre avec impatience cette voix inconnue qui lui chuchote des mots d'amour, cette même voix qui va le pousser à se reveiller... HPxDM, OS


Disclaimer : JK Rowling, bien entendus.

Couple : HPDM

Titre: "Happy Birthday, Honey"

Résumer : Apres son combat contre Voldemort, Harry Potter ayant épuisé toute sa magie, son corps se met en état de sommeil. Il ressent et entend, et peu à peu, il se met à attendre avec impatience cette voix inconnu qui lui chuchote des mots d'amour la nuit venus. C'est d'ailleurs cette même voix qui va le pousser à sortir de son coma...

« Le soleil se levait doucement sur les restes du châteaux, créant un halo lumineux autour du champ de bataille. Il y avait des corps tombés un peu partout, du feu dans l'herbe, et des morts sur la conscience. Et toi, avec ton stupide complexe du Héros, tu a du désespérer des gens que tu n'avais pas pût sauvés. Comme ci, par rapport à ceux à qui tu as offert la possibilité d'avoir enfin une vie meilleure, ça avait de l'importance. Les survivants se relevaient doucement, cherchant des yeux un visage familier debout, ou même à terre, guettant des graines d'espoir dans la désolation. Puis peu à peu, un élan de soulagement percutait tout les cœurs brisés, tout les corps déchiquetés, augmentant chaque secondes un peu plus. Une clameur enflait, te félicitant de la victoire, toi, Le Garcon-Qui-A-Vaincus. Et pourtant... Pourtant, tu était là, seul au milieu des ruines et des cadavres. Ni fière, ni conquérant. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être un vainqueur. Au contraire, tu semblais être perdant a ce jeu qui avait commencé à ta naissance même, piégé dans un duel de vie et de mort, dans lequel le tout reposait sur le dernier sort. Le visage sale, du sang dans les cheveux et sur les mains, le regard vide, le souffle court. Tout ton être tremblais, et tes jambes on cédées. Tu es tombé par terre, touchant la terre souillée de larmes et de sang. Je ne voyais que toi, plus rien d'autre ne comptais. Ni les cris, ni les panaches de fumées qui s'échappaient de ce qui fut autre fois notre autre "chez nous". J'avais choisis mon camp depuis longtemps, tu sais. Pour toi. A cause de toi. A cause de tes yeux trop vert, de ton sourire trop sincère, de tes cheveux trop fous. A cause de ton rire en cascade, de tes gestes doux envers ceux que tu aimes, à cause de ce même fichu complex du héros que j'ai autrefois détester et qui me poussait à espérer être sauvé. Je ne sais pas quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. A partir de quel instant ai-je aimé ton rire, à quel moment t'ai-je vu comme ma porte de sortie, attirant, sensuel, fort ? Depuis longtemps, peu être même que je t'ai aimé le premier jour de notre rencontre, a même pas 11 ans. Comme à ce moment tu me semblais si faible, ratatiné sur toi même, le regard fuyant et les habits crasseux, dans cette boutique ou tu semblais chercher ta place. J'était terrifié par ça, par mes sentiments. Alors, j'ai mis en place le masque. Ce masque même qui a cet instant, au moment où tu as touché la terre brûlée, s'est fissurer et a exploser en petits morceaux d'âmes, dévalant sur mes joues comme jamais. Je crois que je suis tomber aussi. Je ne me souviens plus bien. Ma vison se flouait alors que je tendais la main vers toi, espérant recevoir de ta pars un signe de vie. Puis le noir c'est fait, et enfin, enfin, j'ai pus dormir, dormir comme j'attendais de pouvoir le faire depuis si longtemps.

Je repose ma plume sur la table de chevet, poussant un soupir. Puis j'attache la lettre que je viens de rédiger pour rassurer ma Mère a la patte de mon Hiboux Grand-Duc, Elsix, qui s'envole par une fenêtre immaculée. Ça fait une semaine, maintenant. Une semaine et tu dors toujours -du moins je me plais a l'imaginer-. Tous savent que tu es dans un sommeil magique. Pourtant, rare sont ceux qui connaissent vraiment les raisons de ton hospitalisation a St. Mangouste. J'en fais partis. J'ai laisser traîner mes oreilles... Et quelques questions, je te l'accorde. T'es meilleurs amis sont bavards, tu sais, ils m'ont tout dit lorsqu'ils on sut mes raisons. Ils disent que ta puissance magique est si faible que tu pourrais céder à tout moment, ajouter à cela l'épuisement de la Bataille et le soulagement du Gagnant. Alors la nuit, je me lève, sans bruit, et quitte ma chambre. Je déjoue les alarmes, et laisse la lumière en dehors. Je m'assoit a ton chevet, te prend la main et te murmure des mots d'amour. Parfois, je suis pris à la gorge pars une envie; sentir tes cheveux s'écouler comme de la soie entres mes doigts; respirer dans ton cou ton odeur caramélisée; apprendre ce grain de peau si particulier un peu plus. Ces mots, je voudrais que tu le sache, ce sont ceux que je garde enfouis au plus profond de moi depuis des années. Ça me libère, me guérit, me soigne en attendant. J'attend. Je t'attend. Une semaine qu'a ton chevet je retient mes larmes, en attendant. Attendre. T'attendre. Attendre quelque chose qui me prouverait que tu vis, que tu m'entend, me ressent. Et en attendant, je rêve d'un _nous_ imaginé maintes fois dans le noir de mon dortoir.

Je me sentais bien. Calme. C'est à peine si je devinais la terre se mêlant aux larmes glissant sur mes joues. Et puis, un cocon noir, chaud, m'a emporter, me laissant plus détendus que je ne l'ai jamais vu été. C'était comme être dans les bras de sa mère, protéger de tous et de tous le monde.

Mon corps, doucement, s'éveille. Je savais, j'avais conscience d'être allongé sur un lit, sans savoir où. Je sentais aussi, des odeurs mélangées. Celle de la lavande, douce, qui me pleurait doucement. Celle de la Terre humide de pluie, qui serrait les dents vaillamment. Celle des produits, des médecins, de l'air et du vent, des chocolat et des tournesol qui s'amoncelaient a mon chevet, attendant mon réveil. Et puis... Et puis, j'ai commencer à entendre à nouveau. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, mais contrairement à la douleur que j'avais ressentis, au cris qui me brûlait la gorge et a la vue de mon sang sur le sol, ce n'était rien. C'était des sons lointains, étouffés par des couches de conscience. Et puis... Et puis, il y avait cette voix. J'ai mis du temps a comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, cette voix, elle était si faible. Une fois les médecins partis, dans le noir de ma chambre je suppose, il y avait cette voix qui me susurrait des mots d'amour, des mots de réconfort. Une voix calme, presque apeurée et suppliante, une voix rauque et lente. Une voix d'homme. Je l'a connais, cette voix. Je ne sais ni d'où ni de qui, mais je la connais, je sais que j'ai déjà entendus l'intonation étrange qui perle sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il parle avec aigreur des médecins et de leur lenteur. Quand il se plaint de mon état, puis qu'il me murmure que tout va bien en me caressant les cheveux. Même incapable de bouger, je ressent. Je ressent ses mains sur mes joues, mes bras, son souffle dans mon cou lorsque cette personne me murmure des _" Je t'aime, mon amour "_ tendrement. Ça me fait du bien, plus que les multiples sortilèges et potions des médecins. La journée passe si lentement, en attendant ses mots emplis d'amour et d'un peu de douleur, je crois. C'était si fort, que je ne pourrais les redire, ou même les écrire.

J'ai réussit a bouger, aujourd'hui. J'ai remué les paupières. Ma force physique me revient peu à peu. Une autre force, aussi. Ma Magie je crois, me reviens lentement. Les cris de joie des médecins m'ont un peu fait mal au oreilles. La kinésithérapeute qui fait travailler mes muscles et soudain devenus plus enthousiaste, à mon plus grand déplaisir. Il y a eu autre chose, aussi, de spécial. Mon confident de la nuit n'est pas venus.

Je crois que j'ai perdu la conscience du temps qui passe. Avant, je me repérais avec sa venue, la nuit. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quelles heures je mange -une piqure dans le bras qui me donne des vitamines -, ni à quelles heures viennent me voir mes amis. Parce que ma mémoire est intacte... Ou presque. Il n'y a plus que cette voix sur laquelle je n'arrive à mettre de nom qui s'obstine à rester tapis dans le noir.

J'ouvre les yeux. Trop lumineux. Je les refermes. Un clic et la lumière s'éteint. Je réouvre les paupières. Je ne distingue pas grand chose, et ma vision est limitée à cause de mon cou qui s'obstine à rester immobile. Des talons qui claquent au sol, des pas qui courent dans les couloirs, quittant ma chambre pour revenir avec d'autres. Cinq minutes. Des cris. Des larmes. De joie. Je ne vois pas vraiment, pourtant. Juste des tâches orange et brune panchées sur moi. Et je m'endors. Il n'est plus revenu.

Six semaine et deux jour pour remuer. 2 mois et quatre jours pour ouvrir les yeux. Sois 3 mois et six jour pour revivre. Malgré mes effort pour rester à tes côtés, j'ai été jeté dehors. J'ai du sortir, le jour ou tu as enfin bougé. « Guérit » m'ont dit les médecins. Je n'était pas malade pourtant. Guérit de toute les maladies du monde peut être, mais pas guérit de toi, ni de ton absence. On a jamais été proche, tu sais. Ennemis, et totalement contraire, Harry. Dans trois jours va venir ton anniversaire. Réveille toi s'il te plait. Reviens moi.

J-2

Je te murmure des mots secrets au creux de ton cou, te suppliant de me revenir. Enfin, j'ai pus déjouer la haute sécurité anti-journalistes placée devant ta porte, et renforcée depuis peu. Tu ouvre les yeux, me regarde sans me voir. Je laisse tes lunettes de côtés, tu ne dois pas me reconnaître. Pas pour l'instant, même si j'en crève. C'est trop dangereux, parce que tu es toi, et que je suis en cavale.

J-1

Tu as bouger plus franchement cette fois. Tu as lever ton bras avant de le laisser retomber. Un immense pas, d'après les médecins. Reviens moi, mon Amour.

J-0

 _« Happy Birthday, Honney. »_ Tu as ouvert les yeux, on t'a relevé, et tu as sourit. Tes amis était la, et apparement, tu les as vus sans les reconnaître totalement. Pas vraiment amnésique, juste trop faible encore pour organiser tes pensées. Tu dors presque toute la journée, restant éveillé la nuit. Et je ne sais cela que grâce à ta fameuse meilleure amie. Est-ce de ma faute ? Est-ce que... Tu m'attend, comme je t'ai attendus ? Non. Ce serais trop beau. Juste avant la fin, avant de partir vraiment, j'ai oser effleurer tes lèvres des miennes, dans une caresse aérienne qui m'as donné des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale, mon cerveau me hurlant de partir et mon cœur me suppliant d'approfondir le trop discret baiser. Je t'ai soufflé ton anniversaire et ai laissé mon cadeau sur ton lit, avant de placer ta main dessus. C'est un cadeau si simple, si compliqué. Il contient tout ce que j'ai ressentis, tout ce qu'il s'est passer. Je veux que tu le sache. Je vais disparaître, tu comprend ? Alors, voilà. On verra bien.

Je vois, j'entend, je bouge. Plus que la parole. Je ne savais pas que c'était mon anniversaire. De mauvais souvenir resurgissent parfois. De bons aussi. Je vois beaucoup mieux qu'avant, car ma magie trop faible avait fait baisser ma vue. J'ai trop peu de force pour ouvrir son cadeaux. Ron l'as fait pour moi. Une boite longiligne en bois sombre, emballée dans un paquet argenté au ruban vert. A l'intérieur de la boite, un flacon, dans lequel flotte paresseusement un filament bleuté. Un Pensine, d'après Hermione.

Quatrième mois à l'hôpital. Et j'ai enfin réussit à me lever, quelques secondes, mais à me lever tout de même. Ma voix est rauque, faible. Je veux voir la Pensine de cette personne. Malgré les réticence des médecins, je veux voir. Tout. Et Hermione a exhaussé mon souhait, aidée de Ron. J'ai tout vus, tout entendus, tout sentit. La trahison, son double camp, la mort du vieil homme, sa peur face à ses sentiments, la vrai raison de ses larmes, sa jalousie maladive et secrète, quelques ancienne querelles entre nous. Quelques brides de souvenir, de coups, d'un reflet dans des cheveux, d'un regard que l'on ne sait interpréter, de son attente dissimulée et e ce masque solide. Pourtant, j'ai oublié qui c'était. Je le connais, oui. Et, j'ai reconnus sa voix lente, qui articule chaque mots comme pour les retenir un peu plus en lui. C'est un garçon. Comme moi. Peut être est-ce se qui me dérange. Il est blond. Au yeux bleus, ou gris selon le soleil. Malgré ce que j'ai vus, notre haine farouche, je ne peux plus le détester. J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue, mais il ne vient pas. Si seulement j'avais pus rencontrer celui qui m'as permis de survivre. Je ne l'ai pas dit a mes amis. Ni à la psy. Ni aux Journalistes, ni au kinésithérapeute. Je veux garder avec moi les traces de son amour résonnant dans mon esprit lorsque je m'endors. J'ai encore moi même un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que cet aristocrate arrogant sois le même que celui qui me murmurait à l'oreille dans la nuit. Après tout, nous avons -du moins j'ai- cultivés notre haine des années durant. Seulement ta voix, ton souffle, et tes mots qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur, tout m'as changer. On dit que la guerre change les gens; et bien, vous voilà servit. Normalement, je sors bientôt. Sauvons les apparence, et affrontons les journaliste en furie.

Tu était là. Je n'en reviens pas. Tu était là, au milieu des flash et des questions. Apres tant de temps. Droit, fière, caché. Après tant de mois à attendre, tant de mois à espéré. Une couche de magie sur toi, un pellicule qui te cache. Mais malgré la foule, j'ai vus ta poitrine se bloquer quand nos yeux se sont rencontrés, et surtout, surtout... Tu es le seul à m'avoir regarder droit dans les yeux en murmurant un _"Happy Birthday, Honney_ " inaudible, exactement comme celui qui m'as poursuivit 2 ans durant. Je sais qui tu es. Entièrement. J'ai deviné à travers tes souvenirs, deviné ta douleur, mon absence, tes désirs. Et puis, tu a reculé dans la foule, disparaissant a nouveau de ma vie. La suite, la voilà. A ce moment, j'était chez moi, seul, a regarder la neige recouvrira lentement la ville. Et puis, je t'ai vus. Le regard comme attiré par toi. Tu était dehors, dans la rue d'en face, toujours protégé. Les journalistes se calment un fois le soir venus, grâce au contacts que ma meilleure amie fait jouer au Ministère. Toi, dans ton long manteau noir, abrité sous la tonnelle d'une terrasse de café, tu regardais la neige tombée. Nos regards se sont croisés, une minute, avant que je ne dévale les escaliers. Je suis sortis. Sans protection, sans peur. Je me suis planté face à toi, et, doucement, t'es prunelles se sont posé sur moi, me détaillant calmement. J'était en pyjama vert foncé, les pieds dans des chaussons fourrure grise, les cheveux en bataille comme jamais, les joues rouge d'avoir courut et les lunettes de travers. J'ai vus dans tes yeux le soulagement de me revoir, la crainte d'un rejet, l'amour que tu me porte, et la plus simple des réponses à toutes mes questions. Étonnant comme en deux ans, je n'ai jamais su ce nom qui a cet instant me brûle les lèvres.

«- Je t'attendais, Draco Malfoy»

Ma voix est encore un peu rauque des fois, surtout en cas de forte émotions. Tu as ris, et j'en ai oublié de respirer. "Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir attendus, Harry Potter". Entre nous crépitais de la magie, une forte sensation de bien être et d'envie. Le reste s'est noyés sous les baisés tendres que nous avions tout deux attendus depuis si longtemps. Je suis tombé amoureux. Tombé amoureux d'une voix. Et rien ne m'empêchera plus de vivre ça. Pas même le photographe que je viens d'apercevoir en bas de ma rue.

« Tu sais, mon amour. Comme un regard de ta part menaçait a chaque fois de casser mon masque. Comme un effleurement pars dessus de nos habits me mettait en péril. Comme tu m'as sauver, parce que c'est grâce à toi que je vis encore, grâce à toi que j'ai choisit le bon camp, grâce à toi que je ne suis pas enfermer et fou, me lamentant sur mon sors, entre mon père et Parkinson. Je voudrais que tu sache, que tout ce que je t'ai dit durant tes nuits a l'hôpital était vrai, et est encore vrai aujourd'hui. Tu m'as guérit. Sauver. Toi, et ton foutus complexe du Héros. Et si c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je t'ai autrefois haït, c'en est maintenant une pour laquelle je t'aime. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connus. Je suis heureux de ces instant que nous avons vécut a deux, rendant réel le _nous_ dont je rêvais. Je ne t'oublierais pas, mon amour. Jamais. Et, de la où tu es... J'espère que tu m'attend. »

Voilà, donc c'était mon premier petit OS... Cadeaux pour ma sœur, 1er essai à l'écriture d'un One Shot. Un avis s'il vous plait ?


End file.
